Slip, Fall, & Forget
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: This is an amnesia story. It's vaguely set after Season 1 of the anime. This is only my second Fairy Tail fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

How many times had she traveled on the tiny wall separating the street from the waterway? She'd lost count.

And... How many times had those nice guys warned her about falling into the waterway? She'd lost count of those, too.

It was second nature. Whenever she'd leave the guild hall to return home, she'd do so by walking on the wall.

She never thought she'd ever fall in.

* * *

It happened after a job. (Her rent wasn't going to pay for itself.)

She was on her way home with Plue following behind.

It'd rained earlier, but she could handle a few puddles. Well, she thought she could.

Other townspeople went about their business.

She was almost to her place when one of her feet lifted, moved forward, and slipped on some fallen rain.

She lost balance and started to fall off. As she went down, her head made contact with the stone wall. She blacked out.

* * *

The man never grew tired of telling the blonde to be careful.

This day, however, rain visited Magnolia. The man stayed inside for a good half of the day.

Finally, the sky cleared off and he went out for a walk to stretch his legs.

* * *

The man's eyes grew large when he spotted the familiar wizard doing exactly what he and his friends always tried to prevent.

Getting herself hurt.

* * *

He hurried to help her, but it was too late.

Lucy Heartfilia fell into the waterway.

* * *

**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to Fairy Tail.  
**AN.** Hi! I'm unsure how long this story will be, but it'll be short. I hope you at least add this to your alerts to see what happens next! -Lem


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy felt wet all over and pressure on her chest.

_What's going on?_

Then her lips felt... lips!

Her eyes flew open, and she made a shocked noise.

The man immediately pulled back and made a sigh of relief.

"What are you doing?" she asked him surprised, and a bit accusatory.

"You fell in the canal. I was trying to revive you."

"Well, I seem pretty revived," she flashed him a smile. "Thanks for helping."

The man stood and helped Lucy up. "You're welcome."

Once she was standing, she noticed someone missing. Where was Plue?

The guy noticed her searching for something. "Oh, you're pet? He dissapeared when I pulled you out."

"That makes sense. Thanks again for saving me." she started off to finish her walk home.

"Wait!" he called. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course!" she replied over her shoulder.

"Be careful."

As he watched her go, he was sure he heard her laugh at his last comment.

* * *

Lucy immediately took her clothes off, hung them up to dry, and took a bath. Afterwards, she went to bed.

The next morning Lucy awoke refreshed.

She grabbed her now dry clothes and pulled them on. Something seemed a bit off, but she couldn't determine what it was.

She shrugged the feeling off. There wasn't time to ponder.

She had to head to the guild.

* * *

Lucy was frozen. She was positive her mouth was hanging open.

The Fairy Tail Guild Hall didn't look like this yesterday.

_Well, the only way to get answers is to go in._

She entered cautiously. Lucy was right, the inside had changed, too.

She rushed to the bar.

"Mirajane!"

"Hi Lucy! What may I help you with?" the kind lady asked as she washed a mug.

"What happened to the guild?"

"What do you mean?"

Lucy stared at Mira. How could she not notice the changes?

Mira put down the rag and glass. "Lucy are you alright?"

The blonde shook her head. "The guild's different! Can't you see the changes?"

Now Mira became concerned. "Lucy, these changes were made after Phantom Lord attacked us."

Cue mouth hanging open, again.

"When, when did Phantom Lord attack us?"

* * *

"Let's go ask Lucy if she wants to take on another request."

"Aye."

Lucy wasn't hard to find as she was chatting with Mira. Natsu and Happy quickly approached the two.

Lucy seemed bewildered and scared. Mira looked worried.

"What's going on?" asked Natsu.

"I don't know." Lucy groaned. Her head fell into her crossed arms.

"What's wrong with Lucy?" inquired Happy.

"She doesn't remember the Phantom Lord attack." Mira slowly responded.

"How could she not remember? It was her fau-"

Mira threw her rag at the blue cat.

"Is it just that?" Natsu inquired.

Mira shrugged. She hadn't asked.

Natsu poked Lucy. She raised her head up. "What?"

"Lucy, have you forgotten anything else?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Forgotten? Who's forgot something?" the newcomer wrapped a friendly arm around Lucy's shoulders. The celestial wizard jumped from her seat when she saw who it was.

"Ahh! It's Erza! You're one of the greatest wizards in Fairy Tail!"

Mira, Natsu, Happy, and Erza gave Lucy wide and very, confused eyes.

Erza removed her arm, cleared her throat, and responded, "Lucy, you know me. You have no need to act as if we're not friends."

"We're fr-friends?"

The four around Lucy watched as she passed out. Erza spoke first.

"What did I do?"

* * *

**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to this series.  
**AN. **Hiiiii! So, anyone have an idea how far back Lucy's memory loss goes? Hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! -Lem

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

"She's so heavy."

"Aye."

"You didn't have to carry her here."

"We weren't going to drive her here if that's what you're implying."

"Only because you can't keep down your breakfast."

Erza intervened then. "Natsu, Gray, this is no time to insult each other."

A groan from Lucy drew everyone's attention to the girl on the bed.

After Lucy fainted at the bar, Gray showed up. Once everyone was caught up Erza decided it best to take Lucy home, so when she awoke she wouldn't be surrounded by the other guild members.

"What happened?" the blonde asked as she moved up to a sitting position.

Gray stood from his seat at the table and walked over to her.

"Lucy, you fainted when Erza approached you."

Lucy glanced around the room. She was back in her bedroom. Natsu, Happy, and Erza were sitting at her table.

"I fainted?"

The four other wizards in the room nodded. (Happy being included in that number of course.)

Natsu spoke then. "Mira said you couldn't remember when Phantom Lord attacked us."

"Lucy have you hit your head recently?" Erza asked.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Erza Scarlet was in her home and talking to her. It took her a minute to comprehend what the wizard had asked.

"I fell last night, but I don't think I bumped my head." she paused. "Well, I thought I hadn't bumped my head."

"When and where did you fall?" the wizard in armor inquired.

"I was heading home and fell into the canal. Plue was with me."

"Maybe Plue saw you hit your head." Natsu offered.

"We can ask him." Lucy reached to her hip where her se- ten keys were!

Lucy cried out in shock.

"What's wrong?" immediately responded Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Erza.

"My keys! I have three more keys! When did I get three more keys?"

Silence fell over the room.

"Sagittarius." Natsu whispered.

"Leo." said Gray.

"And Virgo." Happy looked worried. "Don't you remember when you called Virgo to help us go after Erigor?"

"I have those?" she asked amazed. She looked at the ten keys (now) in her lap. Sure enough she spotted the three, new, gold keys. "Wow," she breathed out.

There was a brief moment of quietness and then Erza spoke up.

"If you don't remember meeting me or the Lullaby incident then I think your memory loss goes back to directly after your first request with Natsu and Happy as a team."

"The Everlue one?" Natsu inquired.

"We finished that yesterday," Lucy said and then added, "But I didn't steal Virgo's key!"

"Of course not Silly. I gave you that key." Happy smiled.

"You stole it! And who are you calling silly?"

Again, Erza intervened.

"My suspicion was correct."

"What now?" Gray asked, as he got comfortable in the chair he sat in earlier.

"Can Lucy handle taking on requests?" Natsu looked nervous.

Lucy huffed. "I've lost my memories, not my brain."

"You sure fooled me."

"You stupid, little cat!" Lucy leaped off her bed and lunged at Happy, but he was already in flight. Needless to say (but I'll say it anyways) she began chasing the flying, blue feline.

Natsu laughed. "What was I worried about? She's the same old Lucy!" He stood, went to Lucy's desk, and began snooping around for her manuscript.

"Leave my stuff alone!" The celestial wizard shouted.

As Happy and Natsu bothered Lucy, Gray and Erza discussed the situation.

"Erza, will her memories come back?"

"We can hope," the red head thought for a moment. "She's fully capable of taking on jobs. I suggest we go on as we have."

"So we're still a team?"

"You didn't oppose the idea the first time."

The ice wizard grinned.

"And I'm not now."

* * *

**Disclaimer. **I own no rights to Fairy Tail.  
**AN. **Hi. I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer.** Go to Chap 1, 2, or 3. Thank you.  
**AN.** Enjoy this chapter! Reviews, Favs, and Alerts are appreciated. -Lem

* * *

Once Lucy, Happy, and Natsu calmed their antics the five wizards returned to the guild. Erza and Natsu went in to grab a request.

In no time at all, the five friends were on their way to fulfill their new job.

* * *

"Gray, Erza, may I ask you something?" Lucy inquired. They were on the train and Natsu was passed out. When Erza punched him earlier the sight had seemed familiar to Lucy, but she wasn't going to ask about that.

"Go right ahead." the armored wizard said from her seat.

"How did I get the keys for Virgo, Sagittarius, and Leo?" The question had plagued her since she was in her room and had learned that she possessed them.

"Virgo's contract with Everlue ended when he was sent to jail. She wanted her next contract to be with you, so Happy held onto her key and gave it to you." Gray answered.

"Aye," added the blue cat.

"Your spirit friend helped us out of a trap." Erza paused in thought. "I guess you could say Virgo aided us with our first request as a team." She'd never thought of the Lullaby incident being their first team outing, but in a sense it was.

Gray scratched his neck. "It wasn't really a request. You just happened to overhear some dark guild wizards talking and pursued after them."

Lucy was silent as she tried to comprehend everything her friends(?) were telling her. She fought against dark wizards and wasn't useless in battle?

_I need to get my memories back!_

* * *

"How long is she going to do that?" Gray whispered.

Lucy was banging her head against the window. Erza, Gray, and Happy had just informed her about Sagittarius and how he'd helped during Phantom Lord. Which of course made her ask why Phantom Lord attacked in the first place.

Maybe they shouldn't have let Happy tell her why...

"Lucy, none of us blamed you then and we still don't now." Erza spoke up once the sight of Lucy's head making contact with the glass was beginning to become too much.

Lucy stopped her self-harm. As she sunk into her seat, she said, "Please forget about telling me how I got Leo. I don't think I can handle it."

The rest of the train ride was silent.

* * *

"Are we off the train?"

"Aye."

"We've been off the train for five minutes, Hot Head."

"You want to take me on Ice Pervert?"

"That insult sucked."

Erza groaned. "Natsu, Gray, cease your meaningless fight. We have a job to do."

"We haven't even thrown punches yet!" Natsu whined.

Lucy rubbed her forehead. "Just listen to her."

The five walked out of the train station and headed to a widow's home in need of serious cleaning.

"Why'd you choose this request?" Gray questioned as he read the help wanted paper.

"I thought it'd be a nice break." Erza replied.

"We can't save the world everyday." Natsu commented.

"Aye."

"We've saved the world?" Lucy couldn't believe that she was ever in such a dire situation.

Natsu stopped walking. "Maybe not the world, but we saved the guild masters."

"And the citizens of Magnolia." Happy grinned.

"Twice." Gray said as he removed his shirt.

Lucy sweat-dropped. "Gray, why are you stripping?"

"We have no time to dilly-dally!" Erza called from several feet ahead of the other four.

"Coming!"

* * *

**GOOD NEWS: **FUNimation received the rights recently to Fairy Tail Season 2 and to Fairy Tail The Movie. Yay! -Lem


End file.
